The present invention relates to a new and distinct Dendranthema plant, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium, commercially grown as a perennial garden-type Dendranthema plant, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Pumpkin Igloo’.
The new Dendranthema is the product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Alva, Fla. The objective of the breeding program is to create new perennial garden-type Dendranthema plants having uniformly mounding plant habit, inflorescences with desirable inflorescence forms, attractive ray and disc floret shapes and colors, winter hardiness and good garden performance.
The new Dendranthema plant is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of a proprietary selection of Chrysanthemum×morifolium identified as code number N0534, not patented. The new Dendranthema plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within a population of plants of the mutation parent selection in a controlled greenhouse environment in Alva, Fla. on Nov. 26, 2008.
Asexual reproduction of the new Dendranthema plant by vegetative cuttings was first conducted in a controlled greenhouse environment in Alva, Fla. in January, 2009 and such asexual propagation has shown that the unique features of this new Dendranthema plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.